1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of analogs of certain liquid polyoxyethylene compounds having a plurality of heteric polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene chains as dispersants for pesticidal compositions.
2 Description of the Related Art
Patton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,374 discloses a method for making surface-active agents which have a conjugated or blocked polymer structure employing a hydrophobic oxyalkylene, usually oxyporpylene, chain or chains as a nucleus and being characterized by having a heteric oxyethylene chain or chains attached to the hydrophobic oxyalkylene chain. Patton discloses that heteric hydrophilic oxyethylene chains may be composed of oxyethylene groups having defined proportions of different and higher molecular weight oxyalkylene groups, such as oxypropylene or oxybutylene groups, randomly distributed throughout the hydrophilic oxyethylene chain. Patton states that by adding a certain percentage of propylene oxide or other higher molecular weight alkylene oxide to the ethylene oxide that is condensed with the hydrophobic polyoxyalkylene polymer, it is possible to produce liquid products which are sparkling clear, mobile liquids. These liquids are more fluid and have appreciably lower viscosities than do compositions prepared by the addition of 100 percent ethylene oxide to the same hydrophobic polyoxyalkylene polymer.
Lundsted, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,335, discloses the reverse structures of Patton. Specifically, Lundsted relates to surface activity polyoxyalkylene compounds having a plurality of heteric polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene chains.